Assassins Creed: Reclamation
by Echo-Flynn
Summary: It's way, way after all the current events in the games. The Templars have gained control and are ruling over 75% of the world. They've branded the assassins terrorist and chased them underground. Wolf wants absolutely nothing to do with the war. Both sides are dangerous enemies after all, and has gone far out of her way to avoid choosing a side. And now she has no choice.


I swiped the last bit of blood of my face and threw the now red paper towel into a nearby trashcan. Alex was grinning and sticking his tongue through the slits in one of his cheeks. He was propped up against the doorway that I, unfortunately needed to go through.

"Hey cousin." He said smirking, "Our boss can't wait to see you." He twisted his head to the side and grinned even wider to show off his sharpened teeth.

"Not my boss, yours." I answered pushing past him and into the hall.

"And yet you come and see him every, single year. Sometimes twice." He said following me.

"That's how you run a business. If you were more than a thug you might know that" I said.

"At least my job covers upgrades." He answered laughing slightly.

"Yeah, I sure am missing out, not being able to open my mouth in a way that splits my face I half" I said as sarcastically as possible, before picking up my speed to leave him behind.

"You forgot the poison in my teeth!" He yelled. He had stopped following me. Probably because I was getting close to Mr. Bailey's office. Alex didn't like messing with Bailey, didn't even like Baily's existence. I paused in front of Bailey's door and finally rapped on it. It was opened almost instantaneously by Baily's over-caffeinated, incredibly excited, super twitchy assistant.

"Hi Wolf! Want a coffee! We have flavored creamer! OR how bout a energy drink! Name brand! Can't remember what it's called but its orange! Or, maybe green! Can't remember!" she said her voice getting higher and higher with each sentence. I'm not sure she breathed at all the entire time and she kept leaning forward over me. By the end of our conversation I was leaning backwards so far it nearly snapped my spine in half.

"Uh. No. No thanks Sonya. I'm just here to see Bailey." I answered, twisting around her.

"Alright! He's waiting for you! I'll go get the contracts!" she yelled, before turning on heel and sprinting away, her bright green flats smacking the floor loudly. I crept forward not in a stealth stance but, near it. Dealing with Bailey always made me tense. He was a treacherous little thing. And I do mean little. He was taller than me but barely. At my 5.2 he stood a mere one inch taller. Not the most threatening person in the world. He probably should be.

I slid the foggy looking glass door of the partition open and stepped inside. sat inside sipping one of Sonya's ridiculously strong coffees. I say sipping. Chewing is more accurate. He was leaning backwards in his black leather chair at the far end of a long reddish colored wooden table. Lazily he gestured to the chair closest to me. I set down and leaned back slightly.

"Miss Wolf. You've made it here I see." He said picking up an ornate gold and black pen in his left hand and rolling it between his fingers.

"Why wouldn't I?" I answered, careful to keep my voice even.

"Oh, there was a slight, mishap in the lower district near the port. I was of the mind you had something to do with it." He answered, pointing slightly with the flat of his hand toward the large screen T.V. that took up the entire back wall of his office. "It certainly looked like your armor, your weapons, your" he paused, before saying with a certain disgust "style."

"Well, you know business. It was supposed to be a much more simple matter." I answered twisting a strand of my still slightly damp hair between my fingers.

"Yes. I do know business. And if you wish to continue your business uninterrupted," he started.

"Yes, yes I know. We make a deal each year, half year, and I don't get hauled off to one your little Templar prisons." I said cutting him off.

"Yes, something like that." He answered scowling at my impertinent nature. We both waited in silence for a bit, before Sonya came running into the room, a pile of folders two inches thick wrapped in her arms.

"All-righty then I have the contracts here. And the normal deal is written out on this top paper here." She said setting the files down and tapping the top one. She bounced up and down slightly even now she couldn't be still. "All it needs is the file number, date, time period, and your signatures!" She said smiling brightly before racing out of the room.

"Well then let's get started shall we?" Bailey asked leaning forward. "How about this one?" he said sliding it across the table. I opened it up and looked at it for about two seconds before setting it down and sliding it back.

"No. I don't do contracts that involve assassins. You know that. The last thing I need is to have some secret terrorist group hunting Krista and me down. NOT. HAPPENING." I said putting a darker more threatening tone in my voice.

"Very well." He said sighing. He slid another over. "Here try this." I opened it. This one looked better. Instead of trying to hunt down and capture an assassin, it was a recovery contract. Break into an Obsidian Hunters' tower and steal a Piece of Eden.

"This one's fine. But I thought Obsidian Hunters worked for the Templars."

"Normally they do. Once this particular group recovered the piece they went rouge. They've holed up in their tower and have used the piece to kill any swat that try to make it through their doors. This one's hard enough that you'll get an entire year of peace from us." He said. I just nodded and took a pen from my pocket, to sign the contract with.


End file.
